


For Aurelius, For Albus

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Pact, Gellert is a besotted idiot, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, The summer of 1899
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Gellert is excited to finally have his son with him, but with a certain vial missing that excitement quickly becomes panic.





	For Aurelius, For Albus

**Prompt: Could you please, please write me a soft and maybe a little angsty Grindeldore story? That would be absolutely amazing!**

Gellert was practically shaking with excitement. Finally, he had his son with him again- now, if only Albus were here too. He hadn’t recognized it in Aurelius, at first. Of course, the Obscurial was powerful- look at who its parents were. Albus and Gellert were in a league of their own, and so would their son.

Everything soon would be as it should be, though that required Aurelius to no longer be afraid of him.

“Is he frightened of me still?” The German whispered to the newest addition to his acolytes, Ms. Queenie Goldstein.

She eyed the young man carefully through the cracked door before looking back at Gellert,

“You need to be careful. He’s not sure he made the right choice. Be very gentle with him.”

He nodded at her, dismissing her. Once she was gone, he continued to watch his unknowing son for a moment.

Aside from his dark hair and eyes, Gellert could easily see a lot of Albus in him. His desire to be loved, to be wanted were just like Albus when Gellert first met him.

The wizard had been so quiet when Gellert first met him. Tante Bathilda had been so excited to introduce them, talking on and on about how brilliant Albus was.

Gellert hadn’t believed it, this shy soft spoken man? That was until he got Albus talking and it quickly became evident how truly amazing he was. Thinking about how Albus was in their youth made Gellert’s heart ache.

The way Albus had looked at him the first time they’d laid together, how Albus would shout his name like he was worshipping ancient gods.

Albus would murmur Gellert’s name in his sleep more often than not, always rolling over in bed to search for Gellert if he woke up and the German wasn’t already holding him.

As it always did, these thoughts always led to when he last saw Albus. The rage and the tears from those sparkling blue eyes- the unfamiliar hate that shattered Gellert’s heart.

Moving away from the door for a moment, Gellert closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He needed to be calm before talking to Aurelius.

He couldn’t think about Albus right now, even so his hand moved to grasp the vial he wore in his vest. The feeling in Gellert when he realized it was gone was indescribably awful. His heart had dropped through the floor as his horror rose.

Many would have assumed Gellert kept such a trinket to keep Albus under control. And while that aspect was incredibly helpful until he convinced Albus to return to his side, the real reason he kept it on him at all time was a bit more nostalgic.

He could still hear the soft sharp gasp that escaped Albus’ lips as he cut open his palm- could feel their magics intertwining. The moment their eyes locked as their hands met. Those wide blue eyes that held so much trust, so much love for him.

And then it all got ruined.

He bit back a sigh, his hand grasping at the loose and empty chain. As soon as he talked to Credence, he’d return to Paris. He would find their vial. Gellert couldn’t let that vial be found by anyone else. It wasn’t anyone else’s damn business.

It was between himself and Albus (and their son, by Merlin and Morgana- they had a child!) and no one else. It kept Albus from entering the fight, kept him from danger.

Though, his most loyal knew better than to hurt Albus. That idiot Krall got what he deserved- threatening Albus like that.

If he couldn’t keep Albus actively out of the fight through the vial, then other steps would have to be made. He’d do what he had to keep his foolish phoenix safe.

Until he saw the truth, saw that everything Gellert did was for the greater good, for their son and for him.

Everything was for Albus.

**Author's Note:**

> While this was originally a prompt, I have ideas for where this could go. (It would be Albus/Gellert and Newt/Credence) Would anyone be interested in that? 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @ mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com
> 
> Like my stuff? Consider buying me a coffee @ http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
